Why, Jae?
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; annoying!Jaehyun ] Doyoung sebal, kenapa sih Jaehyun selalu mengganggunya! / "Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangimu dan ingin perhatian darimu?" / "Jae, apa kau terlalu cinta dengannya sampai kau—tidak melihatku sedikitpun?" [NCT SMROOKIES.] [Jaehyun, J. x Doyoung, K.] [JaeDo]
Aku kadang suka tidak habis pikir, kenapa sih, Jaehyun setiap waktu selalu menggodaku?

Padahal masih banyak orang di dorm yang bisa Jaehyun goda. Tapi mengapa harus selalu aku? Di backstage, di dapur, di depan kamar mandi, di van, dimanapun. Kapanpun aku dan Jaehyun berada di satu tempat, pastilah Jaehyun makin gencar menggodaku, seakan tidak puas.

Salahku apa, sih?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Why, Jae?**_

 _A fanfiction from_ ** _jaehyurn._**

 ** _Jaehyun, Jung x Doyoung, Kim_**

 _ **Mention a lot brand name, location,**_ _and_ ** _many more._**

 _ **Warn! This**_ _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove.**_

 _(Kali ini gantian ya. Aku juga ingin menyapa Jaedo shipper. Dan disini Doyoung-Author side._

 _Ingat kan, kalau Jaedo itu otp keduaku setelah Sulay?_

 _Ah mungkin juga tidak ada yang peduli, kekeke._

 _Dan maaf kalau ini pendek, aku ingin konfliknya ringan dan penyelesaiannya cepat, kekeke._

 _Disini ceritanya mereka belum debut ya, masih jaman mereka jadi mc di Show! Champion._

 _Oiya, aku mendengarkan NCT U sub B – Without You, Taeil – Because of You, dan_

 _SMRookies Boys - Switch saat mengerjakan ini._

 _Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan backsound ff ini. Hope you like guys!)_

 _ **And always, other standard warn**_ _is_ ** _applied._**

.

.

 _"_ _To live and to endure, if we're together, it'll be happier. We'll be endlessly connected."—NCT U sub B, Taeil, Doyoung, Jaehyun, Without You (2016)_

.

.

"Salah hyung? Hyung mungkin kadang suka mengganggu aku dan Jaemin berme—AWW SAKIT HYUNG! ASDFGHJKL!" Jeno meringis, aku hanya menatapnya sebal. Lagipula apa hanya karena kadang aku mengganggu dia dan Jaemin bermesraan, lalu Jaehyun akhirnya selalu menggodaku? Yang benar saja!

"Itusih salahmu sendiri, Jen. Lagipula kau dan Jaemin kalau bermesraan kenapa harus didepan Jisung? Iyasih, kau sudah melewati umur yang kita tetapkan untuk berpacaran, tapi nggak gitu juga!" Aku melipat tangan didada, seolah aku benar benar marah. Padahal sih tidak.

"Ampun, hyung!" Yaampun, Jeno lucu sekali! Padahal aku hanya berpura pura marah, dan reaksi dia seperti ini? Mana pakai acara kabur. Menggemaskan!

Aku kembali sendiri di depan tv yang sedang menampilkan acara _Weekly Idol_ , aku tidak menontonnya sama sekali, toh aku tidak berminat dengan bintang tamu hari itu. Aku hanya terlihat menonton untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa aku sedang melamun, memikirkan Jae—maksudku memikirkan mengapa Jaehyun menggodaku terus menerus. Sebenarnya aku memendam rasa kepada Jaehyun, tapi rasanya menyebalkan juga kalau hanya aku yang diganggu.

Haish, ini memusingkan!

.

.

 _Hold my hand, draw a circle. That's how much we've shared._

 _My whole heart is by you, your dream is by me._

.

.

"Jaehyun."

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kau selalu menggodaku? Aku salah apa?"

Jaehyun lantas mendongak, menatap Doyoung yang berada didepannya. Dapur sekarang sedang sepi, para manusia tidak tahu umur—ini kata Taeyong, padahal dirinya sendiri juga termasuk—sedang latihan, kecuali mereka yang baru saja selesai syuting acara musik.

"Tidak ada, kok!"

"Jangan berbohong!" bentak Doyoung, amarahnya tidak terbendung lagi. Ia muak dengan segala perlakuan Jaehyun kepadanya. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu karena Jaehyun ingin perhatian darinya. Tapi Doyoung tidak suka cara pemuda bongsor ini.

Jaehyun masih tetap tenang, wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kekagetan sama sekali.

"Hyung." Ujar Jaehyun sambil menarik Doyoung ke kursi sebelahnya, sambil melanjutkan, "Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku menyayangimu dan ingin perhatian darimu?"

"Ya. Sangat tahu."

"Nah."

"Nah apanya, _Yoonoh Jung_?" Doyoung makin sebal, sampai menyebut nama lahir Jaehyun, yang tandanya ia sedang tidak bermain main.

"Sabar. Aku bisa jelaskan. Kau mungkin belum tahu, ya? Kalau aku menyukai atau mencintai seseorang, aku akan mengganggu dan menggoda seseorang itu tiap aku punya kesempatan."

"A-apa? _Yoonoh Jung_ , jangan bermain main. seri—"

"—AKU SERIUS!" kata Jaehyun, nada bicaranya meninggi, hal yang seharusnya tidak diperbolehkan saat berbicara dengan yang lebih tua. Mengetahui kesalahannya, ia langsung mengecilkan nada bicaranya saat melanjutkan. "Ak-aku suk—eh cinta sekali dengan hyung! Hyung saja yang tidak pernah peka. Huft. Padahal yang lain saja tahu, kalau aku memendam rasa kepada hyung!"

Doyoung salah tingkah, tangan mungilnya menutup muka memerahnya, jari jarinya renggang, membuat celah untuk matanya menatap _bayi besar_ dihadapannya.

"Jadi milikku, ya, hyung?" Jaehyun melepas tangan Doyoung yang menempel erat di wajah hyung tercintanya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Bibirnya mencium punggung tangan Doyoung cukup lama, sambil menatap Doyoung yang semakin seperti boxer _nista_ Yuta, merah. Sayang tidak ada motif _love_ di wajahnya, kalau iya, makin miriplah dengan boxer Yuta.

Doyoung merasa tenggorokkannya tercekat, dan dengan malu malu menggangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Jaehyun. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum, membuat Jaehyun ikut tersenyum. Jaehyun merogoh sesuatu di kantongnya, mengeluarkan cincin perak—modelnya semacam gelang cartier—dan memasangkan cincin tersebut ke jari mungil Doyoung.

" _Same here, babe._ " Ujar Jaehyun polos, sambil mengeluarkan kalung berbandul cincin yang sama persis dengan milik Doyoung. Doyoung meledak dalam tawa, dan langsung memeluk Jaehyun. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukkan kekasihnya,

" _Naneun neomu jeongmal jeongmal jeongmal jeooooongmal saranghaeyo, Dongyoung hyung. I'll promise don't leave you until we can't smile for each other. Now everything is special, you and I look good together, hyung, I'll promise too, whatever you want, Imma make it work._ "

Doyoung mendongak, " _Nado neomu jeongmal saranghaeyo, Yoonoh Jung._ Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar kalimat terakhir. Seperti lirik lagu."

Jaehyun tertawa keras, tangannya mengelus rambut Doyoung, "Ya, _EXO sunbaenim, lopeu mi raight_." Jaehyun memakai aksen korea, bukan Amerikanya yang membuat Doyoung tersenyum geli.

"Cinta kamu, hyung." Dan Doyoung hanya tersenyum sambil bergumam kalau ia juga cinta dengan bayi besarnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, salah satu penghuni yang lain sudah pulang dan mengintip semua percakapan dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran tersebut.

.

 _"_ _Memang sepertinya Doyoung-lah yang berhasil menduduki peran utama di hati Jae._

 _Jae, apa kau terlalu cinta dengannya sampai kau—_

 _—_ _tidak melihatku sedikitpun?_

 _Berbahagialah kalian, aku akan tetap merahasiakan ini, sampai kalian yang mengumumkan hubungan kalian. Dan, aku juga akan tetap memendam rasaku, agar kalian tetap berbahagia. Apapun demi kebahagiaan adik adikku, biarlah aku menderita. Saranghae, Yoonoh Jung."_

.

.

 _Like being pulled by the current, like floating around the ocean._

 _I'm getting tired, but I don't see paradise._

.

.

"Hyung, kau tahu? Kau seperti _ttoki*_."

"Apa?"

" _Ttoki_." Ulang Jaehyun, "Masa tidak tahu _ttoki_?" lanjutnya.

Doyoung merengut. Membuat Jaehyun menahan tawa, _lucunya!_. Kalau saja diperbolehkan, ia ingin sekali mencubit pipi kekasihnya. Tapi sayang, manager-noona melarangnya karena Doyoung baru saja di make up oleh stylist-noona. Menyebalkan.

"Aku tahu!" ujar Doyoung menyalak, seperti anjing. Tapi bedanya Doyoung tidak menakutkan seperti anjing kebanyakan.

"Lalu mengapa kau menyamakan aku dengan _ttoki_?!" tanya Doyoung, bibirnya ia kerucutkan, membuat Jaehyun memekik tertahan, karena demi apapun, hyungnya ini menggemaskan!

"Karena _nickname_ mu, hyung. Dottoki." Doyoung memutar matanya sebal.

"Ya aku tahu itu. mataku memang seperti _ttoki*_. puas?"

Jaehyun tertawa memikat, lalu mendekatkan diri kearah hyungnya, lalu berbisik tepat ditelinganya,

" _Karena selain ttoki itu menggemaskan sepertimu, hyung, ttoki juga sangat menggairahkan kalau sedang masa subur, selalu menggoda lawan jenisnya untuk menggagahinya hingga tak berdaya. Dan kau juga begitu, hyung._ "

Doyoung memekik kaget atas jawaban Jaehyun, karena sebal, ia memukul bahu Jaehyun main main,

"YAAAAAA JAEHYUN MESUM JUNG, MATI SAJA SANA!"

Jaehyun hanya tertawa terbahak bahak sampai menangis, membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian di _Artist room_. Ya, mereka akhirnya debut, setelah lama diperkenalkan semenjak trainee.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pemuda ringkih berambut ungu _blaster_ putih memperhatikan mereka sambil meringis, dan meyakinkan bahwa pilihan ia dulu adalah yang terbaik.

.

.

 _You are the courage to make me live again. You lent me your shoulder._

 _I believe in you because we can share in this, when we're facing sadness, one more time._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

[A/N]:

*: Kelinci.

Aku...nulis apaan ini... /slapped/.

TY MAAFKAN AKU. Kalau kalian ngerti pasti ngerti(?) kenapa aku minta maaf ke Ty. Duh.

Btw, bisa tebak siapa yang _broken_ , guys? Kekeke. Habisnya aku hilang ide mau diapain lagi abis mereka jadian. HEHEHEHE.

Oiya, aku abis un begini kan sibuk ngerjain tugas akhir (terkutuklah kepala sekolah nyebelin dan ngeselin abis disekolahku yang abis un ipa langsung ngingetin kalau anak aksel ada tugas akhir yang jadi syarat buat ngambil ijazah. Terkutuklah.), nah kan aku banyak waktu luang juga, aku rencananya sih mau buat chaptered ff, tapi gapanjang panjang amat, paling panjang juga 10 chap kalo kuat. HAHAHA. Castnya nct, tapi ini masih bimbang antara p-without-p atau p-with-p. Rencana mau update tiap hari, tapi aku gajanji wordnya bakal banyak terus disetiap chapternya. Dan yang main castnya itu Jae-Do-Tae. Jadi Threesome gitu. WKAKAKAKAKA. (Maafin otak aku ya.)

Tapi ntar disana banyak juga yang bakal naena(?) tapi nggak threesome kayak Jaedotae xD. Disana bakal ada Youngho-Hansol, sama Yuta-Ten. Kalau ada yang mau saran Taeil sama siapa, boleh, bahkan sangat dianjurkan karena aku bingung dia mau sama siapa xD. Mini rookies nggak aku buatin naena kok, mereka tapi tetep ada di fic rencanaan ini(?).

Oiya, tadi pagi kan aku buka grup _LINE_ , _Curhatan Korban EXO_ (ya tapi pada bahas nct juga kok xD. Kak Lin, semoga baca note ini biar kakak inget aku siapa xD), dan dapet berita kalau ayahnya Taeil itu taxi driver;;;. Ada yang bisa jelasin itu bener apa nggak? Aku yakin sih bener karena yang ngasih info terpercaya gitu(?), tapi masih gapercaya, dan katanya juga ayahnya Taeil tuh bangga banget anaknya debut. Astaga anak alay seoulkuuuuu!

Kok ini keliatannya a/n nya lebih panjang? xD (padahal Cuma seperdelapan kurang dari cerita. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA.)

 _Lastly, review this overcooked macaroon, please?_

.

.

Xoxo,

 ** _Jaehyurn._**

 ** _(16_** ** _th_** ** _May, 2016)_**


End file.
